Shipping customers are increasing their expectations regarding various delivery services and value. Thus, new concepts are needed to enhance customer experience and loyalty by improving delivery services and value. Carriers have long tried to optimize how parcel deliveries are scheduled with end consignees to both improve delivery time and lower costs for both the customer and carrier. For example, existing systems may allow consignees to redirect parcel during transit when the consignee knows they are going to be away from the delivery address instead of requiring the carrier to make a second trip. While these systems have merit they do not adequately address other issues/opportunities created by advancements in technology and continued evolution in consignee mobility. In this regard, areas for improving current systems have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.